


盛宴

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 海琼斯大街番外，不过已经独立成篇了……





	盛宴

海琼斯大街番外  
双R

盛宴

Rooney第一次见到Cristiano Ronaldo是在爵士的别墅。

他当时已经听过不下三个版本的海琼斯大街的故事，在脑内暗暗勾画出一个人高马大、眼神凶狠的男人形象，就像是钱德勒的小说主角。这让他一阵阵发笑，他肯定家族会拥有一个好打手——不过也就仅此而已了。

他走进爵士的大门，走进客厅，Cristiano就在那里，18岁的Cristiano穿着一件宽大的红色上衣和白色短裤，斜躺在沙发上，耳垂上的金属耳钉闪闪发亮。一本杂志摊在他的脸上，他睡着了。Rooney愣了一会儿，盯着那双修长而具有有力的线条的腿，这时Cris忽地翻身起来，睡眼惺忪地看着来人。

他那双略有些下垂形态的眼，带着古典、稍有女态的深情韵味，神色有点倦怠的孩子气。Rooney看着他的脸，Cris恍惚地冲他笑了笑。

爵士从楼梯上走下来，为他介绍，这是Cristiano Ronaldo。这个瞬间，这个坐在沙发上的年轻人的形象永远烙在了他的记忆里，打着“Cristiano Ronaldo”耀眼的标签，哪怕隔着十年的风尘，也依旧璀璨如新。

那个时候的他和Cris出人意料得相处和睦，他们一个自视甚高一个脾气火爆，但人们总看见他们俩凑在一起。Cris会喊他“Wazza”，尾音粘稠。Rooney并不是一个英俊的人，外表来说不如Cris过人，然而Cris却对他苍白的皮肤产生了让人无法理解的热爱，当他们一起窝在海琼斯的公寓里打游戏时，当他们在爵士的沙发上聊天时，当他们坐在车上带着枪准备去收割灵魂时，Cris有时会突然倒过来，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭蹭他的脖子和耳朵。这让Rooney在猛地推开他毛茸茸的脑袋的同时，心里软乎乎成了一摊水。

在那些浸透血液和汗水的少年时代里，暧昧就像藤蔓一样疯长，爬满了他们的心脏。

有一晚，爵士的别墅里有一场聚会，Rooney只觉得领口勒得越来越紧，几乎使他喘不上气，最终他匆匆离场，扯下领结胡乱塞进上衣的口袋。他绕着黑漆漆的雕花铁栅栏，一路绕到别墅后头，那里有几块大石头，Rooney随便地坐下，埋着头休息。

他听见敏捷而轻的脚步声，他抬起头，一晚上没出现的Cristiano就站在他面前，正好穿着刚见面时的那件上衣，那条很阔敞的短裤。

“Wazza，”他坐在Rooney对面一块略高一些的石头上，“原来你在这。”

 

晚风吹拂着他们的脸颊，吹来了一点遥远的酒气和喧哗。此时喧哗是遥远的，属于他们的唯有宁静。

Cris的双腿轻微地摇晃着，Rooney时常感到他有一种独特的气质，就是那种刚刚窜高个子，还没有适应自己的身体的男孩儿常有的，惯性地还在依赖他人，还在索求爱意，还在渴望被触摸以及被被纵容。Rooney发现他们离得这么近，Cris的膝盖就在他的腿边。

他的滚烫的手心突然挨上了Cris的膝盖。

Cristiano的喉咙里溢出一下压抑的喘息，他看向Rooney的目光里有一点半真半假的茫然和一丝青涩的欲求。于是Rooney的手章顺着他的膝盖内侧滑入他的裤腿，煽情地来回爱抚着那一片大腿根部的皮肤。Cris咬着手指，半垂着头，身体倾向Rooney的方向，他的双腿紧张不安地夹紧，使Rooney错觉自己的手陷在那肉体上了。

他开始出汗。他抬起脸轻轻亲着Cris的下巴：“把——你的腿打开些。”

Cristiano沉默着，他的眼睛里积蓄着泪水——他总是这么容易哭泣，Rooney太了解他了——他终于缓慢地张开腿，同时半是痛苦半是解脱地叹息了一声。

Rooney抚摸着他的腿根，拨开内裤，绕过囊袋挑逗着会阴，Cris开始低低呻吟，整个身体都在哆嗦，他勉力忍耐着，却几乎已经倒在Rooney怀里，Rooney啄吻着他的耳侧，一支手指在股缝间滑动。

Cristiano侧过脸来，脸颊潮红，挂满了泪水，颤抖着亲吻Rooney的嘴唇——一个潮涩的吻。

“Wazza……Wazza……”他小声喊，“我的Wazza……”

他拉开Rooney的裤链，主动上下抚慰着那个蓄势待发的大家伙。Rooney用力地咬上他的下唇，投入地吮吸着他的舌，差点磕到彼此的牙齿。

手指，阴茎，舌头，后穴，嘴唇。

Cris简直要化在他怀里了，当然，也可以说他快化在Cris的手上了。Rooney把Cristiano的上衣卷起，抚摸着他的小腹，胸膛，乳头，Cris像发情的猫科动物一样隔着舔他的喉结和耳垂，没人再压制自己的声音，他们乱七八糟地呻吟、喘息，短促地尖叫，晚风把这些都割得七零八落，Cristiano跨坐在Rooney上方，迎合着他的手指，在过头的时候猛地夹住他的腰，难耐地用大腿和会阴磨蹭着Rooney的阴茎——他的短裤和内裤早就扔在一边，而Rooney还算衣冠齐整，但他们俩的大脑都是一样——热得快忘记一切。

Cris和他高潮的时候死死地贴在一起，吻得像下一秒世界就要毁灭，他射在Cris的臀缝间，Cris呜咽着射在他的西服上。

他们在风中渐渐地冷静下来，Cris从他身上下来，单脚跳着套上自己的内裤和白色短裤，Rooney痛苦地问：“我他妈要怎么回去？”——Cris吃吃地像个小孩子一样笑着，凑上来飞快地吻了吻他的嘴唇——后来Rooney想想觉得很奇怪，他们在这个时期从来没有舌吻过，永远只是把嘴唇靠在一起，安安静静地贴着，像一对不谙世事的高中情侣。

“你可以不穿裤子回去。”他大笑着，像一头越溪之鹿一样灵敏地消失在黑夜中。Rooney怀抱着甜蜜的苦恼，别别扭扭地坐在石头上，感受着他们俩残余的交融体温。远远的那些绚烂灯火和觥筹交错映照在他的侧脸，在他心里不如刚刚的一个瞬间。

非常可惜的是，这一切都被【那件事】改变了。

那是一次非常重要的机会。一艘满载枪火的船只即将偷渡过海关，各方势力都蠢蠢欲动地想要扣下它，吃个饱。当时Rooney还在英国，而Cristiano那段时间回到了他的家乡，葡萄牙。他在葡萄牙本土培养势力，这是人尽皆知的，葡萄牙的家族孱弱，需要这头肥硕的公羊润润喉咙，这些Rooney都知道，他还知道他会和Cristiano短暂地处于竞争的位置。但他没想到Cristiano会做的那么绝。

Rooney曾经枪杀过一个警察。

当他因为这个原因被短暂带走问询的时候，他几乎涌上了狂笑的冲动，很快他感到心口一点一点冰冷起来。他们没有证据，考虑到他的身份，他最多只会被拘留一晚罢了，不过他无法指挥今晚的行动了。

但这些都不如另一件事让他觉得荒诞透顶——这件事只有Cristiano Ronaldo知道。

当Rooney坐在空无一人的审讯室内时，酸水翻上他的咽喉，他回忆着Cris的手臂，腿，脸颊，胳膊，这些都非常可爱，都曾经令他在意乱情迷之下奉献出无数动情的吻。还有那双眼睛：多么深情！……他把回忆的每个细节翻来覆去地咀嚼，直到舌根发麻。

到了半夜，有人来保释。进门的是风尘仆仆的Cristiano，从葡萄牙赶来。

Rooney缀在他身后一步左右，两个人沉默地走着。天气略有转冷，Cristiano套着一件驼色的长风衣，里面是西装马甲。半夜的街道上没有一个人，他们经过路灯，Rooney一言不发地扯住Cris的胳膊，狠狠地一拳殴打在他的腹部。Cris弯下腰，Rooney又扯住他的衣领。他不知道自己是什么表情，他只记得自己用尽了他所知道的全部脏话，竭尽可能地辱骂他。而Cristiano垂着睫毛，毫无反应。等到Rooney发疯地推搡他时，Cristiano突然一把攥住Rooney的手腕，说出了整晚的第一句话。

“作为我个人，”他轻声说，“我很抱歉。”

但是他不后悔，Rooney明白了，他好好打量了一番这张漂亮的爱神脸蛋，好极了，他看起来真是操他妈的成熟，那个坐在沙发上冲他恍惚微笑的男孩早就不见了，他竟然到今天才发觉，那种青春期的回音只不过是他愚蠢的幻听，实际并不存在。他什么都没有拥有，他他妈真是蠢得要命。

Rooney点点头。

“很好，很好，”他说，“祝你好运。”

当Rooney一路走回家，倒在自己的床上后，他突然恢复了一点冷静思考的余力。他想这并不是什么了不起的事情，Cris和他没有上过床，也没有交换过爱词，他们本来就只是朋友，各自竞争的时候可以动用一切合理的手段，这是家族的规矩。他没必要这么失态，况且Cris和他是爵士的左膀右臂，他不能真的和Cris闹翻。

他立即拨通了那个号码。他告诉Cris我原谅你了，没事，真的——我们当然是朋友，永远的朋友。

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

后来Rooney和Cristiano仍然是朋友，还会坐在一起聊天，开玩笑说要做彼此孩子的教父（“你知道喊我一声教父有多昂贵吗？”），甚至有时也会有突然的暧昧氛围。但当Rooney缓缓凑近，试图亲吻时，某晚深夜路灯下的眼睛就在他的眼前闪过，那种冰冷和沉静让他在一瞬间胃部揪紧，往往立即退开，而Cristiano会注视他，以一种混杂着悲悯、怀念和讥弄的目光，这让Rooney无数次冲动地想掐死他。

“我真不明白，”Cristiano评价，“你究竟是想和我做朋友、炮友还是别的什么？你为什么这么犹豫，这么——”他停了片刻，“这么痛苦？”

那件事情已经过去了很久，本来也并不是什么重要的事情，但它依然是一道活生生血淋淋的刀口，使得那些曾经和过往，那些交融的呼吸，接触的手臂，混杂着泪水的吻都带上了令人作呕的血腥味。Rooney尽全力不去在意，但他不能。当他试图去吻，就感到这种虚伪的唇齿相依玷污了他记忆里的全部圣洁和纯情。

“好吧，”Cris最后说，“……我这周在海琼斯有个宴会，你会来，对吧？”

“当然。”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Rooney敲门，发现大门没锁。

他皱起眉头。

也就在此时，一个陌生的男人正好推门出来，看见Rooney时明显愣了一下，随即暧昧不清地对之微笑。Rooney面无表情地看着他从自己身边经过，身上带着一股淡淡的丁香气息。

他走进大门。

门廊。

【他把Cris压在门廊的地板上，Cris边笑边挣扎着去关门。

“拜托！”Cris脸颊发红，“Wazza，别这么——心急，嗯？”

“那你就不应该在我停车的时候摸我，”他回答，掐了把Cris的脸，“你刚刚在车上说什么来着？”

Cristiano犹豫了一下，还是说出了口：“给你口交……我说着玩的……”

Rooney佯装失望地叹了口气，Cris勾着他的脖子碰了碰他的嘴唇。】

客厅。

【Cristiano和他并肩窝在沙发里。

“操，我疯了是不是，我竟然陪你打了五个小时游戏！”Rooney狠狠推了把旁边青年的肩膀，“我们明天还要去铺床垫*！你是不是——”

“好啦，Wazza！”Cris响亮地亲了下他的脸颊，“你是最好的人了！”】

他停在卧室门口。

【Cristiano一手搭在卧室门把上，直直地盯着他。

“你要走啦？”Cris问。

Rooney胡乱地点了点头，突然有点心跳加速。

Cristiano咬着嘴唇，很轻很快地说：“……要留下来过夜吗？”

然而还不等Rooney做出反应，他已经抓抓头发，扔出一句“开玩笑的”，靠近两步，很温柔地亲在Rooney的嘴唇上。

“再见。”他打开房门，“还有，祝你晚安，Wazza！”】

Rooney站在这里，心如死水。前尘往事滚滚而来，他除了打开房门什么也不能做。

房门应声而开，Cristiano躺在床上，姿势还和初见的时候一样轻松而自然，只是浑身赤裸，带着一点未消的性高潮后的懒倦和茫然。

Cristiano看见了他。

“这就是你要让我来的原因吗？”Rooney说。

Cris坐起身，冲他微笑，真他妈该死的像昨日重现，Rooney走近床铺，Cris扯住他的领带使他俯下身子。他们多年后终于唇舌交缠，这是他们第一个舌吻，不再像回忆里轻如羽毛的啄吻，而是充满着性欲和饥饿感，Cris向后栽进柔软的床单，他倒在Cris的身上，Cris打开双腿，引导他进入他的身体。这就是所有。

Rooney在混乱的性中想到家族的那些低廉赌场，那些围坐在赌桌前双眼赤红的赌徒，那些在黯淡灯光中甩动干瘪乳房的年老妓女。一边感到恶心，一边被激起欲望，就像现在一样。他最后射入Cris高热的身体，忽然明白他的用意——现在他只能选择当Cristiano的朋友，或是炮友，干净利落，没有其它选项。他所有拖泥带水的回转余地都被谋杀在这次性爱中。Rooney看着Cristiano的脸，赞叹意味地讽刺地想着：他多果断，我不如他。

那以后，Rooney能够与Cristiano接吻、上床、空闲时出去聚餐，顺理成章，水到渠成。就像在一场盛大的欢宴上相逢，举着酒杯擦肩而过，回首致意，礼节性地高喊友谊万岁。这就是全部，他未曾拥有，也就不曾失去——即使经年以来，Cris的古龙水仍是丁香*。

END

*铺床垫：家族进行武力冲突前会先找个空房子铺上床垫作为参战人员的临时行动中心。

 

*丁香：紫色丁香花语：初恋，热情，友谊


End file.
